


A Beautiful Day

by xLabRATx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Times Ahead, Character Death, Gen, Genocide, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Violence, i'm new at this plz don't flame, my idea of a genocide run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLabRATx/pseuds/xLabRATx
Summary: How much can one person go through...before they have to give up?





	A Beautiful Day

Light streamed through the windows of the golden hall, shadows sharp where it couldn't reach. A humanoid figure moved down the hall, shoes tapping in regular rhythm.

Another figure stood among the shadows, silently watching their approach. They stopped a few paces from him as he stepped forward to meet them. Dust gently floated in the air, coating the room with a mildly uncomfortable scent; a scent of death.

They stood there awhile, jittery gaze fixed on the tiles in front of them as they awaited his inevitable speech.

They flinched as he moved another step forward. "hey, if i didn't know any better, i'd say you were scared." He stated lazily.

Their head drooped a little, quivering slightly, but stayed silent.

"you could always give up you know. just don't come back. simple, ain't it?" He continued.

They let out a shaky breath and raised the knife. _It's not simple._

Sans sighed. "really? are we doing this again? man, you really don't wanna quit do ya?"

Their head sagged deeply, a choked sob escaping their lips. Their arm was shaking so hard, they gripped the knife with both hands. The only thing heard was the chirping outside. Finally, they looked up at him. There was one thing he could clearly see in their eyes.

Fear.

They took a step forward.

His eye lit up.

They yelled out as a bone impaled their shoulder.

But that didn't stop them.

They ran directly at him, knife singing through the air as they slashed. He easily danced out of reach, hurling bones at them in the process. They ducked and weaved around the spiked projectiles, fluidly dodging them all. They spun on their heel sharply, before making a mad dash toward him again, hacking wildy in his direction. Before they could make contact, however, he disappeared. Before that had even registered, they were face to face with a set of cruelly jagged teeth. A white hot beam emerged from between the thing's jaws, and hit them dead on.

The sound of its discharge drowned out their screams.

They tumbled to the ground, hands clawing at their seared off face.

Sans watched as they convulsed around the floor, when a long, tortured wail erupted from a hole that used to be their mouth. Unable to bear witness any longer, Sans impaled their chest with bones.

The noise cut off abruptly, before their soul shattered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again they walked down the hall, and once again he awaited them.

Tears freely ran down their cheeks as they approached. Sans' eye sockets narrowed a fraction. "hey, what's the matter with ya?" He smiled a little. "feeling a little blue? i wonder why that could possibly be."

They looked at him with blurry eyes. He could practically feel the fear rolling off of them.

"I...want to..." They started.

Sans looked at them quizzically. "hmm?"

"I want...t-to..." They choked back a sob. "...s-stop."

The knife clattered to the ground, and they fell to their knees.

"I want to stop, I want to stop, I want to stop, I WANT TO STOP!" They cried as they broke down sobbing.

Unnerved by this change in behaviour, but wary of tricks, Sans kept his distance. "what do you mean? you can stop anytime you want. just don't come ba-"

"I CAN'T!" They yelled, their piercing gaze locked with his. "I just...c-can't..."

Their head slowly turned towards the knife that lay beside them. Their eyebrows knitted together as they clenched their eyes shut. "I don't want t-to. I'm n-not going to. Let's stop!"

_**Let's not. I for one am having great fun.**_

Their fingers slowly wrapped around the knife, and they made to stand up. _I'm scared...please...I don't want to die again._

Sans readied himself for their attack. "so...you done with this little act of yours?"

More tears rolled down their face. "I'm s-sorry...I'm s-s-so sorry." They whispered. _Please let me go, I don't want to do this._

They had barely registered that their body was moving before they felt a familiar pressure on their soul. Filled with fear, they couldn't stop the small whimper they emitted. Sans whipped his arm up, sending their soul, along with their body, crashing into the roof. They shrieked as several ribs crunched inside them. The pressure was soon released, and they started to fall. They smacked into the ground with a sickening thud.

They stopped screaming.

Sans closed his eye sockets, awaiting the deja vu-like feeling of a reset. When he realized he was still in the same place, he moved over to check on them. Their legs were bent at odd angles, with small, jagged pieces of bone sticking out of both knees. Their chest gently rose up and down, although it caused shudders to run across them.

Sans' sockets screwed shut for a second, before he looked back down at them. "hey kid...you know, it's real hard for me to look at this, no matter how much you deserve it."

They cracked open an eyelid, pain filled expression staring back at him. "It h-hurts..."

Sans sighed deeply. "then why don't you just give up already? what do you gain by doing this?"

_Nothing._

_**Everything.**_

They tried to answer, but they found themselves unable to breathe. "W...ghh...I-I..." They started convulsing slightly, as they choked on their own blood.

_Let me go back this time...please..._

_**No, let's go forward! We haven't killed this guy yet.**_

_We can't...oh god we can't Chara...please no._

_**There's nothing you can do about it now is there? Come on, this is fun!**_

Their soul shattered.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way down the hall, face twisted in anguish.

Sans watched them approach, just like before.

They stopped a few paces from him, just like before.

They raised the knife, just like before.

Their hollow eyes shed tears, just like before.

And they rushed forward.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood there, asleep.

A small part of their mind wondered if it was possible to sleep upright.

_**Who cares? We're about to wipe the grin off this stupid comedian's face forever!**_

They slowly inched forward, careful not to slip on their own blood. They tried to cry, scream, or do anything to wake him up...but they had lost all control.

_How? How can one person hurt this many people...?_

_**Quite easily actually.**_

_Chara..._

They were only a few inches from him. Their arm rose slowly, knife gleaming in the light.

_Please don't..._

Their arm remained still for a moment, before it arched down.

Blood followed the knife's path, and his eye sockets shot open.

_**How is he bleeding I wonder.**_

He looked down as blood gushed all over his jacket.

"aw man...this was...my favourite jacket..." His expression was filled with pain as his gaze returned to them. Their heart clenched painfully at the sight, and fresh tears welled in their eyes.

"so...i guess that's it, huh." He said.

_No..._

With one last bout of determination, they grabbed the largest amount of control they could.

"Sans...p-please tell Papyrus that I'm s-s-sorry..."

His eye sockets widened, before the lights in them started to flicker. They slowly faded to dark as he turned to dust.

_I can't anymore..._

_**Hmm? What's this? Are you actually...?**_

_I can't...just...ca...n't..._

Swirling with agony and sorrow, they let go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The body didn't move for a while.

 **"Ah! I can finally move again."** Chara sighed happily, as they stretched their arms above their head.

 **"Ow...that fucking hurts..."** They brought their arms down again, remembering that one was still broken. **"Damn comedian."**

They quickly consumed the last Legendary Hero they had, relaxing at the instant relief that came as the magic healed some of their worst wounds. They twirled the knife in their hands, before starting to walk forward.

They walked straight into the throne room, where they saw Asgore. One strike was all it took to cover the flowers with his dust.

That's when...he popped up.

**_Traitor._ **

He begged for his life.

It made it all the more satisfying when they ripped him out of the ground and shredded his face to bits.

As they dropped his remains, they felt something try to wrap itself around their mind. They easily forced it out.

 **"Oh?"** They laughed maniacally. **"Is someone confused? 'Why oh why can't I control it anymore?'"**

Their expression turned dark. **"Well, you didn't count on me, did ya? I mean, come on. I didn't exactly appreciate everyone I've ever known being turned to dust, but hey..."**

Their face contorted with a bloody smile. **"I QUITE LIKE THE POWER I GOT."**

They closed their eyes. **"You're pathetic, you know that? Thinking yourself above consequences. Even now you think that you will just 'reset' and all the bad you've done will disappear. Well guess what."**

Their eyes opened as they turned to look at you. **"This is my world now."**

And everything became dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my first Undertale story...I really hope it wasn't too bad ^-^'
> 
> This is how I imagined a Genocide Route would be like, especially for Frisk.  
> Feel free to review if you like!


End file.
